Meeting Dani Phantom
by herethereeverywhere
Summary: Dan was fed up with running errands for the Master of Time, but if it kept him out of that infernal Thermos, he complied. He did not expect to meet a familiar ghost girl on the way, let alone find a soft spot growing for her. Birthday gift for Honorthefallensaints! AU


**Hello phanpeople! This is a very special edition of any one-shots I've ever written. (Mind you it is NOT related to any previously written, so far anyway.)**

**This is written for a very dear author, Honorthefallensaints. It is her birthday so you go over there and tell her Happy Birthday and tell her I sent ya! Anyway, this is written for, dedicated to, and inspired by the brilliant aforementioned author.**

**On a side note, the prompt for this day in Phanniemay is "handcuffs", so I incorporated some of that into here, but not much.**

* * *

Dan was fed up with running errands for the Master of Time. But if they kept him out of that infernal device, the so-called Fenton Thermos, he complied. Though he had respect for the ghost, it was minimal, and if he had a chance he would ditch the Tower in a heartbeat. That chance would never happen, much to his dismay, because Clockwork had installed him with some sort of internal tracking device, which also allowed him to exist outside of time. It was his catalyst, the only reason he could not do as he pleased.

In the present, the Master of Time requested Dan's presence in his Time Room. The room honestly gave Dan the chills, due to the fact that Clockwork watched every time line. 'Stalker,' he had thought when he was first let out less than a month ago. The fact that the only light came from the orb-like screens covering an entire wall of one room worsened the creep factor. Needless to say, no matter how brave Dan boasted himself to be, he spent as little time in that room as possible. Which was good, because honestly, more time than necessary with that old ghost was going to result in his head being blasted off.

Dan headed through the castle towards the main room, collecting himself before entering. It was an enormity for him to be calm in the blasted place, but he tried so as not be subject to Clockwork's berating once more. Clockwork gave a half smile as the ghost entered, beckoning him to the doors. Dan followed his orders, half listening and half daydreaming about blasting the living day lights out of the ghost while he spoke.

"Dan," Clockwork addresses him firmly, "I need you to take an important package across the Ghost Zone and deliver it to Pandora. You know the way, so move swiftly and with precision through her maze and do not get distracted along the way. As usual, no ferocious communicating with other ghosts. Now, go on your way."

And with that, Dan took off into the dark green swirling zone.

* * *

Dan had been flying through the bleak Ghost Zone for only God-knows-how-long. He hadn't kept track of the time or even where he was going, because honestly he could care less. So what if Clockwork said to hurry back; what would that old ghost do? Well, he may punish Dan, but he hadn't been sent back in the Thermos yet, so why worry? He had all the time in the world after all.

A wrong turn on his trip had caused him to explore a long-abandoned area. The place was a bore, and he was desperately looking for any kind of landmark to guide him out of the drab scenery. Glancing around, he saw nothing besides the discarded chunks of rock that floated in their respective places. No doors even inhabited the place. But his acute hearing told him something else, and he locked onto what sounded like a child. Well, child in his standards.

Deciding he couldn't find his way out anyway, Dan chose to investigate the noise. But why did he even care at all? Dan pushed any feelings away, saying to himself that his curiosity resulted from the boring landscape. He flew towards the source of the sounds, ducking behind a nearby ledge to assure that if it was a ghost, they would not see him. It would be a terrible thing for the entire Zone to know that Dan Phantom, the world's biggest threat, resided with the Master of Time and was his dutiful servant.

Peering over the top of the land chunk, Dan's eyes went wide at the sight before him. A girl, barely a teenager, was crumpled on a rock, all too familiar white hair cascading down her front and masking her face from view. Dan already knew the haunting green eyes behind the wall of hair, but gasped when they came into view.

He had seen this girl multiple times before on Clockwork's screen. And each time the Master of Time laid eyes on the her, he smiled. Dan knew for some reason Clockwork had chosen to watch this girl grow up, and the ghost took pleasure in checking up on her. Though she had never once visited the Tower, Dan knew facts about her and once overheard Clockwork mumbling to himself about the girl's beginnings. He also knew she was the fourth hybrid in existence, if he himself even counted for that league anymore.

Self-proclaimed Dani Phantom now resided in the farthest reaches of the Ghost Zone, on amid a lonely, dismal clump of rocks. She moaned and gasped before dropping to her knees and rolling over onto her back. She panted heavily, her chest heaving up and down with every strangled breath. Handcuffs glowed a fiery red around her wrists, causing the skin around it to become white and cut into her flesh, making it bleed green ectoplasm.

Dan could see the tears in her shirt and pants and the scratched skin where gloves usually covered her hands. A long slash cut right through the iconic D symbol on her chest, and it oozed ectoplasm. Dan unknowingly floated out from behind his rock to get a closer look at the weak hybrid.

Not knowing what else to do, Dan flew right over to the rock where she rested and landed at her feet. Whether it was pity moving him or the simple curiosity, he knelt down and brushed blanched strands of hair out of her face and met a pair vivid green orbs. He saw now that her face was bruised and red.

Dani gasped, attempting to sit up and confront her assaulter, but found she could not. Dan watched her vain actions while sitting down next to her.

"Did...he...send you?" She gasped between ragged breaths, eyes unable to meet Dan.

Dan wanted badly to believe the "he" she was speaking of was not the same "he" he was thinking of. "Who?" Dan asked, unsure if he even wanted to hear the answer.

"A wicked, lonely, bitter old man who needs a cat," she chuckled at that part, "Plasmius."

Dan cringed at the word of his arch enemy, though the man was believed to be long gone, obviously he still lurked. That sent chills up Dan's spine, knowing the same fruitloop that did this to him had tortured a helpless girl.

"No," he replied shortly after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, then who the heck are you?" She asked, worry lacing her voice.

"I'm not here the kill you, if that's what you're thinking," Dan said.

'Though I would very much like to,' he added mentally.

"Great," she said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"I'm lost kid," he said, not believing the words left his lips. Did he seriously just tell a stranger his business? Let alone a girl that could just be posing for Plasmius, really sent to spy on the inhabitants of the Ghost Zone.

"I guess that puts us in the same boat, huh," she replied, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.

Suddenly, Dan felt something inside of him stir. He was compelled by emotions, some he hadn't felt in the longest time. He found himself absent-mindlessly picking Dani up, looking over he scratches and bruises intently. She gasped once again, well as much as she could gasp, when she was in the hands of the stranger.

Dan took off without another word, unsure of where to go. He didn't have the package anymore, since he couldn't carry it and the girl without causing her discomfort. He hoped Clockwork wouldn't mind that he had lost the package AND brought a stranger back to the Tower. Though something told Dan the Master would be quite pleased, maybe even excited to see the young girl he paid so much attention to.

Dan didn't remember nor see the way out, but he was now back in a familiar area with purple doors and outcrops of rock. Unknowingly, Dani had gripped Dan's suit fiercely as if her life depended on it, which right now it did. They continued in an uncomfortable silence to Clockwork's Tower, though Dan didn't mind it one bit. He didn't want to speak to the girl because she made him feel like he could tell her anything. Kind of like how someone he used to remember, but the thought gave him a headache, so he disregarded it quickly.

Dan kicked open the door to Clockwork's Tower, causing it to bang against the wall as he boldly entered the room. The Master of Time turned around, a smile gracing his lips. He came to greet the two, taking Dani from Dan's arms. Dan was almost regretful to watch her leave, and felt something of relief when Clockwork beckoned him to follow into the next room.

Clockwork led the way through double doors into a room filled with ancient book and scribes, bottles of strange substances, fossils, and many more artifacts that one might find Ina museum. He place a now unconscious Dani on a table and moved around the workplace, tending to her wounds and cleaned her scars. Dan watched with intensity as Clockwork reversed the effects of whatever battle she had been through and her outfit regained its usual look and flexibility. He pulled out a book in more modern appearance and uttered incomprehensible words over Dani. Her handcuffs disappeared at once and her wrists returned to their usual tan. She looked much healthier, but still had little strength, as she could not fully stand.

Clockwork helped the girl over to a chair and instructed her to remain seated and use as little energy as possible for the time being. Clockwork shot Dan a look of concern before exiting the room, leaving the two ghosts behind.

Dani sighed as her eyes wandered around the room, taking in every detail before coming to rest on Dan.

"So," she said seriously, eyeing him, "who are you?" When he didn't respond, she continued. "I have a right to know, after all, you brought me here and I don't know how to...address you."

Woah, she was definitely a clever child in terms of language. She had the right words and the persuasive look. No wonder Dan felt he had been able to tell her everything.

"I-I am Dan. Dan Phantom," he said, not understanding why he was stuttering. She was just a kid, what had he to worry about?

She gasped, her eyes going wide. "You're Dan Phantom? I-I didn't think...you existed." She said the last part quietly, as if not being able to still believe the truth that say in front of her.

"Well, here I am," he replied simply, clasping his hands together.

"I'm-"

"Danielle, I know," Dan cut her off, causing the hybrid to return a surprised look. "I'm not sure how much you know, but Clockwork there seems to have quite the fascination with you. I know all about you, mostly."

She gave him an incredulous stare.

"Fine, I'll prove it. First off, you're a hybrid, half ghost and half human. You have traveled all around the world and have close ties with Danny Phantom (he sneered as he said the name he so despised). You appeared on the map not even two years ago, and I still can't figure that part out."

"I didn't get involved in this ghost business until two years ago, when I became a hybrid." She gulped as she finished, giving Dan an inkling that she wasn't telling him the while truth.

"But a kid like you, all alone? What, did your parents reject you or were you a test subject? I mean, what happened that put a twelve-year-old girl out on the streets and had such close friendship with Daniel?"

She looked down at this, as if ashamed at telling him the next part of her story. Inside, Dan had a feeling he was going to regret this. Man, what was up with all these feelings returning to him lately?

"You see, I was born a hybrid. I was created to serve a cruel man to get revenge for something that happened to him long ago. But when I found out he was using me, I ran away. I found out Danny had been used as my template for my design as a hybrid and I looked for his help. He did help me, but I still wanted to see the world, since I had nothing better to do."

Dan knew what evil man she was talking about once again, but didn't ask for clarification. He just went with it. He moved over towards the girl, and she flinched at first, but let him sit on the armrest of her chair. "Looks like we were both abused by him, huh kid?"

"Yeah, but we can get through it together," she resolved, smiling. Dan put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm. Finally he realized he had been moved my compassion to take this girl in.

And he was starting to like it.


End file.
